Silent Hill: Tormented
by Bloodwitch Raven
Summary: Heather and Sakura, were leaving for home. When strange things happen... Re-telling SH3 and x-overs of both Fatal Frame III and FF VII.
1. Possesed Prestess and Reincarnat Witch

**I DON'T own Silent Hill, Fatal Frame and FF VII.**

**I only, own is my OC, Sakura.**

_In the year of 1988, An unusual epidemic accrued in Japan. People were admitted to the hospitals and after a few weeks. . ._

_. . .They begin to disappear. . ._

_Over 89 people, were reported dead. By one of the survivors, a 3 year old, orphan._

_She was admitted into the hospitals in a coma that lasted five month. Her appearance was also highly unusual, for a child. She was reported to have short silver hair and green eyes with pupils like a felines with a strange glow._

_Before authorities could question her about the clams. She suddenly disappeared. . . with what the security cameras showed that she was kidnapped, by an unknown man, an American no less. Two years have passed, and all of a sudden, she was found in Silent Hill, Maine._

_A man named Harry Mason, found her on the outskirts of Silent Hill, and she is now staying with him and his other adoptive daughter in Portland due to the fact that he was in court for killed a man in self defense._

_Once they were able to contact the American government; with__ some medical exams. They discovered that the girl suffers, from extreme mental trauma, and that moving her in this condition would make her mental unstable, and she wouldn't fully recovery. The Japanese Government decided, to hand over the necessarily paper works and gave permission so Harry Mason could legally adopt the child while she makes a full recovery, the girl's name is. . ._

_**10 years later. . .**_

Fifteen year old, Sakura Mason. And her older sister, Heather were running an errand for there adoptive father at the Central Square Shopping Mall. Sakura was in her black sweatshirt zipper jacket, dark blue short sleeve t-shirt. Violet mini skirt and black boots with two crisscrossing belt straps each other into an 'X', and a black messenger bag with a violet flap and a black strap that goes over her left shoulder. Heather was wearing her orange sleeveless turtleneck, under a white hooded vest with four pockets on the front of it. She also was wearing a green denim mini skirt, tall brown boots. And two orange wristbands on her wrist and a wristwatch on her left wrist.

While they're an running the errand for there father. The two deciding eat at the 'Happy Burger' Heather finish her meal first- "Ane! Don't eat so fast."

Heather scoffed at Sakura, "Oh come on, Suka it's not like I'm going to die or anything." Heather snapped, at her little sister, as Sakura said nothing after that. She just continued to eat her food.

Sakura remembered back in Japan, some of the orphans would call her 'Suka-Chan' just to be nice;in truth: they hated her. But. . . the orphans truly called her 'Oni'.

As Sakura was finishing her fries, Heather fell asleep. Sakura couldn't help being a little mad that she'd fallen a sleep. . . And scared, for a good reason. She decided to wait for her older sister to wake up, and pulled out a book that, she'd held on to for a long time. It was titled 'Rite of Stakes', something from her past that involved dealing with spirits. It was 6:47 and Sakura just finished reading her book, and Heather shot up like a bullet! Sakura yelp in surprised, and nearly dropping her book.

"What a nightmare." Heather said, as she took a deep breath.

Sakura felt concern and asked. "Wanna' talk about it?"

Heather just round her eyes as she put her pendent under her vest. She looked at her little sister, and asked, "I'll tell you about it, only if you tell me, why you carry that old camera, around with you?"

Figures. . . Sakura thought knowing her reason is just curiosity.

After a few seconds of silence, Heather spoke "Come on, Sakura. We need to call dad." Sakura nodded, and puts her book away, in her messenger bag and both girls left to find a pay phone.

After six minutes. Heather and Sakura find the payphones, and Heather begins to call there father.

"Dad?" Heather asks, "It's me. Yeah, and Sakura is with me, if your worried about that?" Heather laughs lightly, "Sorry I didn't call sooner." Heather continued, "Yeah, I guess we were. Anyway we're coming home now." Heather finished. Sakura gasped, realizing that they DID forget something, "We forgot about that thing dad asked us!" Heather realizing this as well, and quickly added, "Oh, and we didn't get that thing you asked us to do." There was a short pause, "Okay. Okay, we will. I love you too dad." Heather hands the phone over to Sakura, "I love you too, daddy." Sakura said.

As Heather just hanging up the phone, Sakura saw some guy dressed in brown with a matching a brown hat watching them. Heather also saw him, thinking he need to use the phone but: something told her that's not the case and grabbed her little sister's hand and walks away from him. As fast as possible.

He follows them though, and he called out Heather; by name. "I need to speak with you."

Heather didn't stop or care and kept on walking. "My name is Douglas Cartland." He said, "I'm a detective." Heather and Sakura both stop, and they looked at him, "A detective? Really?" Heather said, with a hint of suspicion, not trusting him at all."Well nice talking to ya." Heather quickly said, as she push Sakura lightly so they started walking again.

He kept follows them ether way. _'__What does he want?'_ Heather, thought as they glanced behind them. "Hold on." He was trying to get they're attention again, "There's someone who wants to meet you." Douglas tried to explain. "Just let me have an hour," Douglas stopped, "no half an hour of your time." They both stop again and Heather just kept her back to him, while Sakura turns to face him as heather knows something is not right and didn't want her little sister talking to this old perv. "Our daddy always told us not to talk to strangers." Sakura said to Douglas.

"It's very important." Douglas continues to talk while he ignores Sakura's threat, "It's about your birth."

Now it was very suspicious, The two looked at each other. Both wondering, 'why' it would THAT be any important to them?

The girls looked at him and Heather told him. "Not interested."

As they coming up to the restarted the two, suddenly stop at a restrooms, "Why are you following us for?!" Heather asked. Than started to threaten Douglas about screaming "Pervert" to alert mall security fearing Heather's threat than said, "Sorry-" Heather and Sakura enter the ladies restroom, glad to get away from him.

The two stood inside, and thinking of a way out. Heather scoffs at the mirror, "I hate mirrors, makes me feel like, there is impostor looking at me, from another world on the other side of the glass. . ."

"The feelings mutual." Sakura replied.

Both Sakura and Heather had a mild case of eisoptrophobia. It was the only thing they had in-common. In everything else they were complete opposites. As Heather when to look at the window, Sakura when to the last stall, and knock on the closed door. She got a knock back as response, but whoever was inside it didn't say anything, "Creepy. . ."

"Sakura!" Heather was trying to get her sister's attention, "Come on!" Sakura nodded, and walked over to the open window. Heather was already outside, having gone through the window. Suka then jumped up to the open window with Heather's assistants Heather grabbed her and helped her up and through. Sakura was so short she only came up to Heather's elbows, as Heather could easily lifted her through.

Heather and Sakura, went to the left side of the alley, but it was blocked by boxes. Then they went to the right, only to be blocked off by a van.

"Oh, Kuso. . ." Sakura swore under her breath.

Heather found a door heading back at the mall, and lead Sakura over to it. . . Sakura was hesitant about going back though, and somehow she found she suddenly couldn't control her breathing. Heather had notice, and was try to think of something to calm her down.

"Sakura." Heather called, to her. But she got no response. Heather kept, calling her sister's name, by then Sakura begins to calm down.

"Thank god! You trying to scare me Suka?" Heather asked her.

"Gomen'nasai," she spoke in Japanese. "it's just. . .something isn't right. . ." Sakura spoke quietly, ". . .Something that isn't human. . ." Heather was a little creeped out by this. But, shook her head and said. "There's nothing in there. Come on, Suka." Sakura, wasn't sure, about it. but, she nodded, knowing that her sixth sense, is telling a different story.

**Eisoptrophobia: Meaning, fear of mirrors.**

**Funny thing on what you can learn on the internet ^_^**

**Few people believed that, if you break it cause bad luck, or even looking at the mirror puts them in contact with the supernatural. Some believe that it's a reflecting of one's soul.**

**To me, it's a rare case. Sense there are people who believe in this sort of thing.**

**Makes you wonder, if it's the reason, people commit suicide.**

**Also, those who know about Silent Hill 2 and Silent Hill: Homecoming 'Restroom scenes' will get hugs and kisses! ^_^**

**Ane: is one term for 'Big Sister'**

**Kuso: is the F-bomb. Extra cookies to those who can guess it :D**

**Lastly, Gomen'nasai: Means 'I'm sorry' or a term of apology.**

**Read & Review, please ^_^**


	2. Shakespeare's Code

**A FEW THINGS I WANTED TO SAY. ONE, THEY'RE WILL BE A FEW REFERENCES IN FATAL FRAME AND ONE OTHER FAMOUS GAME(S). AS WILL FAMILIAR CHARACTERS TO FFVIII, FATAL FRAME 3 AND OTHER MENTIONS TO SILENT HILL SERIES.**

**Also: I do NOT own Silent Hill 3, Fatal Frame and Final Fantasy 7. If I did, than both Silent Hill (town and the game) and the Manor of Sleep would be in Dissidia.**

Heather and Sakura head back inside seeming to have forgotten something in the mall. Wandering around until Sakura found a bulletin board. "Ane. Come here!" Sakura called, Heather hears her sister and wanders over to where she's at. "Looks like a map..." Sakura observes the piece of paper on the board that her sister pointed at, "Might as well take it, could be useful." Heather nodded in agreement. The short haired dirty blond teen removed the map from the board folding it into sections of four sliding it into her pocket

The two teen sisters wondered aimlessly through the empty walls of the mall for a short time but those few minutes seemed like ages, they came across a clothing store its doors locked and unable to move them, "That's strange," Heather mumbled in confusion then placing her index finger on her chin as the question they both where wondering came from her mouth, "Why is every store closed?"

"They should fire the cleaning crew too, while they're at it." Sakura stated as she glanced through the small peeking hole provided below the stern ask gray metal shutters. All she could see was racks and racks of dusty clothes, the dust ridden floors looked abandoned for days or perhaps months Sakura couldn't really place the accurate time in question. Heather joined her at the window and nodded in agreement. "I think you're right," she said in a amusing voice.

Seeing no-one else around, Heather decided to try the handle of the shop's door. To see if it could open. To her luck, as she pulled on the handle, the door sprung open as if it had a life of its own or perhaps greeting the two young girls into the dusty store. "Heather wait." Sakura yelled at her sister, whose curiosity had gotten the better of her. Heather stopped herself from entering the store, and turned to face her little sister with a confused expression on her face. "Sakura, there's nothing in there but dusty clothes - " "There IS something in here!" Sakura protest. Heather looked at her blankly. Heather was about to ask her how, but Sakura interrupted her. "It's not human. . ."

"Oh c'mon Sakura, get serious," she snorted, thinking that her sister was still joking around. She grabbed her by the wrist, and together they both when into the store.

Once the two were inside the abandon store. Heather spots a handgun on the store's floor. Cautiously, she picks it up. "Ane. . ." then notice, that Sakura was trembling Heather looked where she's looking at. The site of some. . . . . . .Monster that was the only word to label the thing that stood, in the room with them. Heather, looks at it in horror as, it's eating a dead human. As Heather slowly stands up, the monster stops eating and looks at the two. The monster looks. . . . .Grotesque. . . . . It's body, shape is like somehow, slightly human but. It's head is nothing more than a long cylinder with teeth. Heather now regretted not taking Sakura seriously. Sakura now silently wished Heather didn't drag her in here with her. It started walking towards them. Heather holds the gun as she stands in front of her little sister. She aims the gun at the creature. "Stay back!" Instead, it came closer. Heather backs up, forcing Sakura to back up, as well until she's up against the wall, of the store. "Get the hell away from us!" Heather fires the gun, She fires the pistol several times at the monster. But, then. . . There was nothing, more than a clicking sound coming from the gun now. "Shi- out?" Heather, frantically pressing the trigger. But nothing happens. Then, just in time, the monster finally dies.

"Wha-What the hell is that thing?" Sakura stammering, while Heather thought if there were more of them? "Let's look around quick. . . Before more of those things show up." Sakura nodded in agreement, the two looked around the store. They find ammunition, for the handgun, and a Bulletproof Vest. "This will come in handy." Heather said, as she puts it on, under her white vest. Sakura grabbed a metal hanger from the clothes rack Where the vest was found. Wondering if it could, be useful, to them. She puts the hanger in her messenger bag, Sakura spots in the dim lit room to find a counter, Behind the counter was a barely visible metallic green door. Her will to get out of that room clouded her better judgment of what lies behind that small door. Unlocking the door, in the back. Sakura calls her older sister she found a way out. "Great job, Suka!" Heather praised her little sister, as they leaved the store. Back in the hallways, Sakura tried the door across from them. Only to be locked. "What are we going to do, Ane? If those monsters catch us-"

"There not!" Sakura looked at her older sister the handgun in her hands. Once, she reloaded it. Heather took the map from her vest pocket handing it to Sakura. "Sakura, I need you to be our guide." Sakura was a little hesitant, but. Thinking of her time in the Manor of Sleep. . . . .and her coma. . . . "Hai, but we need to get to the circuit breakers." Heather was confused, about it, "Why there?" Sakura already knows the answer to Heather's question. "If the light are out. Then those monsters won't able to see us!" Heather nodding at this plan. Sakura takes a look at the map, after several locked and jammed doors later. She leads Heather and herself to one of the stairwells. Heather slowly opened the door. She scanned the hallway, and sees nothing. . . . . . .For now. . . . . Heather signaled Sakura that the coast is clear. Sakura shaking like a leaf, means that they're not alone. The girls cautiously, proceed the hallway, when. . . A freaky looking fish with legs was in the middle of the hallways. It charged at them, Heather aimed and fired twice. The second shot, knocked it to the ground! As it trying to get back up, Heather ran up to it and stomped it's head making it; an instant kill. . . "More are coming!" Sakura Practically screamed, sensing other weaker monsters. Heather grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her to the nearest working door.

. . .the two found themselves in a small storage room. They looked to see if they find anything useful. Two energy drinks and a box of handgun ammo, along with some weird symbol. "Strange. . . ." Heather spoke quietly, "What's strange?" Sakura wished she didn't ask that. . . "This symbol. . . .I think I saw it in a book, no. . ." Heather stopped herself, "It was on an altar." As Heather kept talking about it. Sakura got a frightful feeling, coming from this 'symbol'. She couldn't quite catch her breath. The only time she had this feeling is when she encountered. . . . .Her. . . . . . "Sakura!" She snapped out of it and switches her brain into finding a way out of this hellish nightmare. . . . . . Heather looks over where some heavy boxes are at. And spotted a key, _'Yes! Now let's see if I can. . . . .' _She tried to reached it, but. . . . . . .Couldn't get it. . . . . . . "We need to find something to get that damn key."

Both Heather and Sakura are at an agreement for this. When Heather went to the door, cracked the door open slightly, to see that those things are still there! Wandering the hallway in front of the door. "Sakura." Heather getting her attention, "When I open this door, ran as fast as you can." Sakura almost disagreed to this plan. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." Sakura nodded. "I won't let them harm you, Okay?" She nodded again, "Hai, just. . . . Be careful alright." Heather busted the door! Fired four times, hitting two of the Numb Bodies, knocking them to the floor. "Go, go, go!" Heather yelled at the top of her lungs, at Sakura, she ran for it!

With Heather behind her. Heather shot another Numb Body and killed it. Knocked down one and found themselves back at the central mall. Two of the same monsters, from before came after them. Heather and Sakura ran to the bakery. Went over the counter and hid behind it. Heavy footsteps are heard as it passed by the bakery shop. Then it went quiet. . . Sakura decided to take a peek. She mouthed 'It's clear.' Heather nodded and looked: Incase Sakura senses it coming back. "Guess, it's slower than, I thought." Sakura stated making a humorous remark. Silently wishing that the spirits were THIS slow.

As the girls, looked around the small bakery. Sakura found a pair of tongs, on the cutting board. "Heather! Come here." She called her older sister. Heather came to her baby sister and sees, that Sakura has tongs in hand.

"You think we can use this?" To Sakura's question. Heather nodded, Sakura puts it in her messenger bag. And they went back to the hallway. . . . .where they fought that hellish fish creature. . . . They arrived at the hallway and ran to where the storeroom is at. Heather knocked down one of the Numb Body and killed three of them. The girls, finally gotten to the storeroom. "Suka! Keep a look out, if it breaks in, Ok?" She nodded to her older sister. Sakura hands Heather the tongs. Heather got on her knees, when a 'banging' noise came from the door. Sakura shaking; fearing the worse. Heather got down onto the ground and finally got the key! The Numb Bodies, are making progress on the door and- _BAM!_ Heather drops the tongs with the key, on the floor. She draws her gun, aims as 'a' Numb Body broke through. Fired twice, just too so it losses it's balance. And lethal-stomp to it's head. While Heather is killing them, Sakura get down on her knees to pick up the key. When, suddenly, she blacked out.

Once the Numb Bodies is dead. "Ok, come on Suka. We need to. . . ." She stopped dead in her tracks, to see Sakura on her knees with a blank expression on her face. "Sakura!" Heather yelled trying to snap her little sister out of it. "Suka! Can you hear me?" Sakura shook her head, as she spoke softly, "Wha? Heather. . . We need to-" "Sakura! What the hell happen?!" Sakura was taken back a little by Heather's out burst, "You freaking scared me. What happened. . ." Heather used a gentler tone, Sakura felt guilty that she never told her and their father that she can see and talk to spirits. "I'm sorry. . ." Was all Sakura could say. Heather knows Sakura is hiding something. But, decides to drop it. . . . .For now. . . . Heather notices that Sakura has the key in her hand. "Come on, we better head back to that bakery." The two run, towards Helen's Bakery. But once, they exit out the hallway 'til, Sakura stopped in her tracks. . .

In a blink of an eye. Sakura started running. . . with an unknown feeling that she's being drawn to something very powerful;evil even. "Sakura! Wait!" Cried Heather, once the sliver haired girl stop;right in front of the bookstore: The 'My Bestsellers' to be specific. . . the silences of the area floor was broken by the sounds of a monstrous roar.

Two Closers from before caught up to them an a pincer move tactic.

As they slowly closed in on them. Heather grabbed Sakura and opened her messenger bag to find the key. . . after a few seconds of searching, the dirty blond found it! Sakura however. . . she took out the Camera Obscura and aimed it at one of the Closers. Without realizing. Heather found out the key goes to the bookstore;once the door is unlocked. She nearly enters the store and sees Sakura aims the antique camera as if it were a weapon.

Sakura pressed the shutter button, a bright light from the camera somehow knocking both Closers back when they regain there balance; the two sisters were gone. . .

Looking around the two searched for the two girls not once thinking that they're hiding in the bookstore behind the counter. Seeing the door -an electric lock on it too- "Shit!" Heather swore under her breath.

Out the corner of her eye: Sakura sneaked pass the bookstore's counter. "Sakura. Wait!" She whispered. For a split second Heather peeks her head up over the counter and ducked back down when one of the monsters from before are still looking for them.

As Sakura sneaks around to see if there's a code for the lock. Hearing the heavy stomping of footsteps see peeks over her shoulder to see a Closer pass by to stop and looks though the glass doors- thinking it saw something in the bookstore. . .

She hides in the other end of the store where the silver haired teen saw a pile of books on the floor. Sakura slowly craws over to the pile as quietly as possible. Quickly glancing around and picked up to of the books whispering to herself, "Shakespeare. . ?" Looking at the binders seeing strange marks on them she put the two together and sees what looks liked-

Out the corner of her eye, she picks up a small note that says: _"Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair. Put these books out of order."_

Looking at the binders again Sakura put 2 and 2 together. She started to put the 5 books randomly on the empty shelf hearing the monster's heavy footsteps again but this time: it see Sakura's silver hair. . . . "Ane! 6204!" she yelled to her older sister, "The code, it's 6204." the monster outside the bookstore lifts it's punching bag-like-arm and smashes the glass doors.

Once Heather enters the pass code the door opens with the Closer in the store; destroying the store's bookshelves. The silver haired teen runs behind the counter as Heather holds the door open long enough for Sakura to run pass her and slamming it shut just in the nick of time. . . .

The two gasping for air knowing they been running for their lives.

As they jogged down the hallway;an odd woman is waiting for them. . . .

**Quick note: If you'd read my profile than I'll be rewriting the first chap. Not because of Dalucash, but of too many bate readers... I'm starting to wonder if I'm a push over for them or something else? :/**

**But remembering my other TWEWY story where one of my OC spoke in a different language, got me thinking: Why isn't Sakura not specking Japanese?! So I change a little of as an ****experiment**** and please PM or R&R if you want Suka like this? And yes Dalucash! This STILL applies to you too!**

**Oh! Also the pass-code used is a hint to both SH3 and Homecoming. As in normal mode for SH3 you seeing the note up above: "Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair." and the code is random. You your asking "What does this have to do with Silent Hill: Homecoming?" To those who know the clocks in Shepherd's Glen stopped at 2:06 and the Japanese myth surrounding the number 4...**

**Hai: means yes; not to be confused with the word 'Hi'.**

**Added note: the Camera Obscura functions are limited than the Fatal Frame gameplay so in otherwords: the camera CAN NOT preform the same. It only act like as above; no more, no less.**

**Oh! And anyone says the 'Nee/Nii-san is the correct term for big sister (or brother)... you people _truly_ need to do your homework right, why? I'll tell you: I look at that and see the _real _term. You people are insulting _ENTIRE _nation's ****language!**

**So I DO NOT want to hear a word about it...**

**Kay! ^_^**

**As I said before Please Read & Review. ^_^ 3**


End file.
